Birthday, holiday and occasion cakes are often decorated with designs with a particular motif or theme to commemorate a particular event. The cakes are meant to be visually pleasing and protected until the cake is sliced for serving. Candles are frequently placed on cakes to help commemorate the event being celebrated. After the candles are lit, by a match or other means, the person or persons who are involved in the commemoration are then asked to blow the candle or candles out to extinguish the same.
To some, the act of blowing out the candles raises concerns about the transmission of germs, particularly if the birthday boy or girl is sick. With one forceful blow, a sick individual can contaminate an entire cake. If it weren't for the sentimental attachment that the public has with this tradition, and the focus and emphasis placed on the birthday girl or boy (or man or woman for that matter) to blow out the candles, people would realize that the act of blowing out the candles on a cake is about as appealing as having someone blow all over one's plate of food. There is a need, therefore, for a device or the like for blowing out candles on a cake without jeopardizing the health of the participants and future consumers of the cake.